courtlylovefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Raoul Jean-Baptiste
Lord Raoul Jean-Baptiste is the long thought dead Prince Alexandre Beaumont, the heir to France. He was adopted by a noble family when his mother, Queen Seraphine Beaumont escaped from being killed. He has returned to court to meet his uncle, King Gustave Beaumont IX, and to be accepted by his remaining family. History Unbeknownst to him, Raoul Jean-Baptiste is actually Prince Alexandre Beaumont, the long-thought dead nephew of King Gustave Beaumont and the very child that, upon his disappearance, Gustave was able to become king. Whoever had taken him had taken mercy and pity on the small child, a boy of one or two, and given him to a noble couple who had recently lost their son of the same age. They raised him as Raoul, named after their dead son, and he grew up none the wiser to his true heritage. The Jean-Baptiste family loved and cared for him deeply, but never revealed to him who he really was throughout his childhood and adolescent years. Raoul grew up with everything a boy could ever want; tutors, horses, trainers, hunting dogs, wide open country to run around in, two loving parents, enough toys and books to keep him occupied during rainy days and plenty of playmates in the form of the children living nearby and the servants’ children who lived with them in their country estate. He read a great deal, always wanting more information on anything and everything he could, and has had a knack for horseback riding and fencing. His parents indulged in all his desires and phases, wanting him to have the best that they could afford -- which was a great deal -- and knew that, when he grew to be a man, he would have everything. Lord and Lady Jean-Baptiste passed away two years ago, due to a carriage mishap on their way home through a snow-storm. This left Raoul as the Lord of their estate and a large fortune. It also left him with a letter, originally going to be shown to him upon their arrival before their untimely departure. This letter contained information that revealed Raoul was the missing prince, nephew of King Gustave, and the true crown prince of France. For two years he has stayed at his family estate, sorting out and settling all financial matters after his parents’ death. He was Prince Alexandre Beaumont. Not, as he has thought for these past two decades, Lord Raoul Jean-Baptiste. This was all strange and new to him, as it should be, but he did not have an overwhelming urge to seek revenge or notoriety as the crown Prince. He did, however, want to meet his uncle (who he had no idea if it was him who had sent him away or not), his aunt, and his cousins, the princes Auguste and Antoine. And so, after making the final settlements to leave his estate in the care of family friends, he has set off, after of course writing to the King and requesting a place at court and being accepted. He is here to make himself known to King Gustave and find out the truth. He does not want the throne, but does want answers, as he has always wanted. Personality Raoul is a knowledgeable man who always craves more knowledge, a trait he shares with his cousin, Auguste Beaumont. When he learns something new, he seeks out more information on that particular subject until he feels the desire to know more is achieved and then moves onto a new subject. When he learned of his heritage, he took a hiatus and only wanted to know one subject: The Royal Family of France. He wanted to know only everything he could about the Beaumonts, his real family, even though it had to be someone from that family that had sent him away to make way for Gustave to become king and Auguste prince. But still, he sought more. Even though Auguste is all work and no play, Raoul is new to court and has been drawn to the parties and scandal like a moth to the flame. In his spare time he studies or reads for pleasure, but he cannot help himself but indulge in the fantasies and mystery. For years he has been sheltered, he has discovered, in the country by his adoptive parents. When all along this whole other world has been here, waiting for him. If he hadn’t been kidnapped, he could have been born into this and grown up with it all. However, if he had, the magic wouldn’t exist like it did now. The ladies, the parties, the drinking, the games, the debates! How he loved it all. Before he reveals to the king what he knows and who he is, he plans to have some fun. And the French Court is just the place to do it. Relationships Coming soon! Facts *tba *tba *tba Category:The French Court Category:Princes Category:Lords